Bioroid Interceptor
Background As the war with the Regent dragged on, losses began to take their toll on the Allied Tirolian and Zentraedi units of the REF. In an effort to standardize the two groups, REF Engineers designed the Bioroid Interceptor taking elements from Zentraedi, Tirolian, and Earth technology to create a very capable all purpose assault unit. While the Pods, Striker Battloid, and Bioroids od Tirol would continue to serve in REF forces, the more the war went on the more Interceptors replaced lost mecha. It proved very effective and was a worthy successor to what came before it. Model Type - ZBR-10 Mk.I Bioroid Interceptor. Class - Heavy Assault Battloid. Crew - One MDC by Location Head - 110 Retractable Laser Cannons (2) - 140 each Engine/Weapon Housings (2)- 120 each Main Rear Thrusters (2; back) - 120 each Upper Arms (2) - 130 each Forearms (2)- 145 each Hands (2) - 65 each Particle Cannon (1 , handheld)- 100 Upper Legs (2)- 140 each Lower Legs/Feet (2)- 170 each Secondary Rear Thrusters (6)- 25 each Reinforced Pilot Compartment- 150 Main Body- 400 AR - 16 Armour - stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 30mm rounds (2d6+3md) Speed Flying - 500kph Space - Mach 10 Running - 100kph Leaping - 6m high or across unassisted by jet thrusters. With thruster assistance, the Bioroid Interceptor can leap 35m up or across. Altitude - 30km Statistical Data Height - 23 feet (7 m). Length - 8.8 feet (2.7 m) Width - 9.1 feet (2.8 m). Weight - 14 tons (dry). Physical Strength - Robotic Strength of 45. Lift 22.5 tons, carry 11.25 tons Cargo - minimal space for survival gear Power System - Protoculture Reactor. Weapon Systems HLC-90 Retractable Laser Cannons (2) Purpose - Anti-Starship and Anti-Armor. Range: 2000m Mega-Damage - 2d6x10 per cannon, 4d6x10 for a dual blast Rate of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Bonus: +2 to strike Payload: unlimited. HPC-40 Particle Cannon Gunpod Purpose - Anti-Mecha. Range - 1200m Mega-Damage: 5d6 per blast, x3 for a short burst, x5 for a medium burst, x8 for a long burst, x12 for a full melee burst Rate of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 10 blasts per Protoculture magazine. Bonus - +2 to strike. Weapon Type - Micro Missile Launchers Purpose - Anti-Mecha/Anti-Armor. Range - 10km Mega-Damage: 2d6x10 Rate of Fire - 1 at a time or volleys of 2, 4, 8, 16 or 32 Payload: 16 in each leg Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Elite along with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1, 8 and 12 +1 parry/dodge at level 4 and 8 +1 autododge at level 2, 4, 6, 9 and 12 +1 strike ranged at level 3 +1 strike hand to hand level 5 +15% to all piloting rolls Punch - 5d6 Restrained Punch - 1d6x10sd Kick - 1d4x10+5 Body Block/Tackle - 2d6+3 Systems of Note Fly By Light System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +15% (+20% to -E model and later) bonus to all piloting skill rolls for manuevers etc. If the fighter takes more than 80% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -45% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 250 different enemy target types. (300 on -E model and later) Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 600ft (180m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 400ft (120m). Telescopic capabilities: 8x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 140 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Veritech unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the Veritech). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment (jet's nose) which can be detached and mounted onto another Veritech's arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress Beacon - range of 300 miles (480km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. Radar - Range 375km, can track up to 240 targets simultaneously. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the unit. Range - 375km Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 500 miles (800km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 375km and can target up to 18 targets at once, +1 to strike in ranged combat References Robotech RPG (Old and New) Robotech II RPG Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ